The present invention is directed to carts for paint spray pumps. In the past, such carts have typically been formed of rigid tubing to support a paint spray pump over a paint container, such as a 5 gallon bucket, to enable the pump to suction paint from the bucket, and to reposition the bucket by lifting the bucket by its bail when it was desired to reposition the pump and bucket. Prior art carts were typically fixed in their configuration, with some versions having limited collapsibility, for example, permitting collapse or removal of a handle. Nevertheless, such prior art carts required substantial volumetric space for storage and transport. Accordingly, there remained a need for a cart that was easy to collapse and required minimal space for storage and transport.